Typical medical connectors in wide use are connectors for solution containers, administration sets and catheters. Medical procedures require a connection where the bioburden (i.e. bacterial population) is minimized. Protective caps containing an antibacterial agent can reduce the bioburden by providing a bacteriocidal or bacteriostatic effect to connector sites prior to use. A protective cap having an antibacterial effect is particularly desirable for components used in peritoneal dialysis, for example CAPD.
At the present time thousands of patients who have limited or nonexistent kidney function due to end state renal disease are being maintained by CAPD, and other forms of peritoneal dialysis.
In the CAPD procedure, connections between dialysis solution containers and administration sets which communicate with the peritoneal catheter must be made and broken, normally several times a day. Particularly when the patient is doing his own CAPD exchanges, there is the possibility that the sterility of the flow path between the various solution containers and the peritoneal cavity may be compromised. Airborne bacteria or the accidental contamination of an open connector by the patient can contaminate the flow path. The result of such a contamination can be peritonitis.
It is desirable to provide a protective cap for medical connectors such as CAPD connectors in particular, which securely receive and provide an antibacterial effect to the connector. For example, the Quinton Cap manufactured by Quinton Instrument Co., is sold, which contains liquid antiseptic such as povidone iodine freely flowing within the cap in its mode of use, to bathe the connector in antiseptic. However, this sytem requires filling of the system with antiseptic at the time of use, and thus involves a time-consuming process with the added disadvantage that the antiseptic can be spilled.